1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical lens system employing liquid optics to stabilize an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical image stabilization varies an optical path in a lens to stabilize an image reaching a sensor. For example, a floating lens element may be moved orthogonally to the optical axis of the lens. Alternatively, mechanical image stabilization moves the sensor capturing the image to counteract the motion of the camera. However, these image stabilization devices rely upon mechanical movement of lens elements or sensors.